


Some Folks Don't Believe in Heros's, Cause they haven't met my dad.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Aromantic, Bad Parenting, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, British Politics, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Coming Out, Epic Friendship, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Little Brothers, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Modern Royalty, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Other, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Royalty, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sick Character, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: What would have happened if Arthur Fox beat cancer, and Catherine was never consumed by her grief for her husband?What if Philip didn't feel as though he had to become the man of the family, what if he was genuinely a good brother to Bea and Henry?What would have happened if Henry had both his parents on his side, when he came out?Basically an AU where Arthur lives and is there for his kids, as is Catherine, and they're both fiercely protective of Henry when the emails leak.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz & June Claremont-Diaz, Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Arthur Fox & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Arthur Fox/Catherine Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Percy "Pez" Okonjo, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Zahra Bankston/Shaan Srivastava
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Some Folks Don't Believe in Heros's, Cause they haven't met my dad.

**Author's Note:**

> ***TRIGGER/CONTENT WARNING*  
> Terminal Illness.   
> Cancer.   
> Drug abuse.   
> Cocaine use/abuse.  
> Rehab for drug addiction.  
> Drug Addiction.   
> Depression.   
> Mental illness.   
> Homophobia.

It is a hot Summer’s day in August 2016, when 18 year old Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor has to show his face at The Olympics in Rio, even though just 24 hours prior, his father had been diagnosed with cancer. 

The news hadn’t been much of a shock to the family, Arthur had been displaying symptoms of pancreatic cancer for a while before the diagnoses, stomach pain and discomfort, jaundice, sudden weight loss, nausea, and more. 

Bea was the first to google their father’s symptoms and find out that they were all signs of pancreatic cancer. Henry had expected her to cry, to be angry and mad at the world, but instead she just left, she told Henry and Philp (Who were with her when she googled the symptoms) that she needed some air, left and didn’t come back till the very early hours of the morning, Henry assumed she was drunk,extremely drunk, given her erratic behaviour, but later Philip quietly told him that it’s likely Bea had used cocaine, her nose was bleeding, her pupils were dilated, she was shaking and Philip heard her throwing up, a few hours after they got her to bed.

So between his sister’s new drug habit and his father’s cancer diagnoses, Henry is not feeling very cheerful or friendly at all in Rio. He begged his Gran not to make him go, but she insisted, she wouldn’t back down. His mum tried to argue with her but The Queen wasn’t listening, she didn’t listen to Philip or Arthur either, when they asked her to let him stay. Henry then turned to his equerry Shaan Srivastava, who has been working with him and handling his schedule and such since Henry was 13, over the years Shaan has become like a brother to Henry, a confidant and friend. He had asked Shaan if there was anything he could do to make The Queen let him stay in England with his dad, but unfortunately he couldn’t.

So now Henry is standing in the Olympic Stadium in Rio, with Shaan just behind him, thinking about all the issues there are back home, and how badly he wants to be there now with his dad, who has just started treatment for his cancer (luckily they caught it early so the recovery rates are pretty decent, but Henry is still terrified of losing his dad).

Just as Henry is about to pull out his phone and text his mum to ask how his dad is, he hears someone with an American accent calling him. 

“Hey!” The voice yells loudly, growing closer. “Prince Whatsyourface, blond guy, hi!” Henry slowly looks up from his phone to see none other than Alexander Claremont-Diaz standing in front of him, grinning like a mad-man, with his sister June by his side and their friend Nora Holleran just behind June. Henry has never actually met any of these 3 people before, but they’re all children of big politicians in America, Alex and June’s mother Ellen Claremont, is running for President this year, the elections are only 3 months away and Ellen is neck and neck with (of all people) Donald Trump. It’s going to be a historical election one way or the other, if Ellen wins she’ll be the first Female President America has ever had, and if she loses and Trump wins, there are going to be some really big changes to the system, and not good ones. 

Nora is actually the granddaughter of an important American Politician, not the daughter of one. Her grandfather is Senator Michael Holleran, who is working side by side with Ellen Claremont and is her choice for Vice President. 

When Henry’s eyes land on Alex, he feels his heart skip a beat and he loses his breath for a very brief second, and all he can think about is how bloody gorgeous Alex is, even if his voice is very annoying. Henry almost forgets for a second that he’s not meant to fancy Alex, he’s not meant to be imaging shutting him up with a kiss. No, he should be fancying Nora or June, or some other pretty girl, not a handsome boy. Or at least, that’s what his Gran would say. Henry has known for about a year now that he’s gay, and his Gran has suspected it even longer, but has always discouraged him from coming out or dating men, talking about paying a woman to marry Henry and have kids with him, as if this poor hypothetical woman is just a baby-making machine. Never mind her happiness, no as she long as she can hide the fact that Henry is gay, and bare lots of healthy little heirs to the throne, Queen Mary will be pleased. 

“Can I help you?” Henry grudgingly asks, his irritation and anger at being here and not at home with his dad, building back up, along with his anger at his Gran for being so unaccepting of him. 

“Just wanted to say hi.” Alex says with a shrug. “I’m Alex by the way, Alexander Claremont-Diaz, and this is my sister June and our best friend Nora.” 

“Actually she’s _my_ best friend but Alex doesn’t have social skills so I have to share my friends with him.” June says with a grin, ruffling her brother’s hair. Alex laughs and pushes her hand away, and Henry’s heart aches at how similar their relationship clearly is, to he and Bea’s, they always tease eachother and mess around like that, or they use to, but for the last few weeks since Bea has apparently started using drugs, she’s been totally distant all day and out all night, Henry never sees her anymore, and if he dared tried to ruffle Philip’s hair (especially if he did so in front of Philip’s girlfriend Martha.) he would get yelled at and told to stop being so immature. Philip is starting to become very like their Gran, unfortunately. 

“Right.” Henry says in a tone that indicates he couldn’t care less about Alex’s social skills. 

“Our mom’s Ellen Claremont, she’s running for President, and our dad is Senator Oscar Diaz, and my mom’s friend Zahra told me to make friends and international connections here or else she’s gonna lock me in my room until after the elections, so I thought I’d come say hi to you!” Alex cheerfully explains. It’s all too much for Henry, he really can’t take anymore of this, Alex is too cheery and his face is too gorgeous and is voice is too annoying, he needs him to go away.

Henry turns his back to Alex, June and Nora, so he’s facing Shaan. 

“Can you rid of him?” He asks, not really caring that Alex can likely hear him and that asking this is extremely rude. Shaan gives him a concerned look, but nods and calmly says 

“Of course sir.” 

“Thanks, I’m going to find my seat and call mum.” Henry mumbles, walking past Shaan and towards the seating area, not realizing that he just met his future husband. 

The next few months are some of the most stressful and lonely of Henry’s life, Bea is still out almost every night and sleeping most of the day, she clearly needs help, clearly has become addicted to cocaine, but Henry has no idea how to help her and no one else seems to notice, their Gran clearly doesn’t give a shit about Arthur’s condition and is carrying on as normal, Philip has been deployed overseas with the RAF for at least 3 months, if not more, and their mum is mostly caught up in caring for their dad and dealing with her daily struggle with depression, which she has suffered with and been on medication and in therapy for, since she was 16. 

There is Pez of course, but he’s often out of the country and busy. Henry tries to throw himself into college, work and Royal Appearances and such, but he can never stop worrying about his dad.

It’s a warm spring day in early March of 2017, when Catherine and Arthur call a family meeting in one of Kensington’s many briefing/ meeting rooms, with their 3 kids. 

Sitting in the meeting room with Bea on one side of him and Philip on the other, Henry can’t help but fret and worry that he and his brother and sister are about to be told the absolute worst news, that the cancer is unbeatable and their dad only has a few weeks left to live. 

Things haven’t improved since August, when everything fell to shit. Philip is back from deployment and engaged to Martha now, which is nice, and their dad does seem to be getting better which is also nice, but Bea is just getting worse, she’s lost so much weight and seems like an entirely different person to the one Henry grew up with, he misses his big sister and so desperately wants her back. In the last year he’s really been thinking about his sexuality and how unlikely it is that he’ll ever get to come out and how he’ll probably be forced to marry some poor girl and forced to have kids with her and overall lead a fake, unhappy life, just to please his Gran.

“So.” Arthur begins, pulling Henry out of his thoughts. “I’m sure we’ve scared you all a bit calling this meeting, you probably think the worst has happened, but it hasn’t, quite the opposite actually.” 

“What do you mean dad?” Philip carefully asks, not getting his hopes up. 

“The cancer’s gone, has been for about a month now. The doctor’s all say I have a very high chance of staying in remission and living a long and healthy life, once I recover from all the chemo and other treatment I should be back to my normal self.” Arthur cheerfully announces. Henry’s heart lifts and some of the weight lifts from his shoulder, and he finds that tears are welling in his eyes. 

“Really?” He asks in a choked tone. Arthur nods. 

“Yes H, really.” Henry chokes back a sob and rushes to his father’s side to embrace him, letting himself feel the comfort of his dad holding him and telling him it’s okay, while his mum strokes his hair and tells him she loves him and it’s okay to cry, that it’s important to express your feelings. 

About 20 minutes later, as the siblings are leaving the room, Catherine’s voice stops them from stepping out the door. 

“Bea.” Catherine calls. “Can we talk to you, love, alone?” Henry and Philip share a confused look, but Philip simply puts a hand on Henry’s back and gently guides him out of the room.

“Do you reckon everything’s alright?” Henry asks his brother, following him down the corridor leading away from the meeting room and towards the front doors. Philip sighs. 

“I don’t think anything is ever alright with our family, H.” He says. “I think mum and dad have noticed and picked up on Bea’s erratic behaviour and know she’s been abusing coke, I think they want to talk to her and encourage her to seek help.” This lifts the weight even further from Henry’s chest. 

“Good, I wanted to talk to her myself but I have no idea how.” He says. Philip pats his back. 

“You shouldn’t have to Henry, you shouldn’t have to worry about anything you have, no of us should, but I think things are looking up now, dad’s better and I reckon if anyone can persuade Bea to get the help she needs, itt’s mum and dad.” Philip assures him. Henry nods, hoping his brother is right. 

“I hope so. Where are we going by the way?” Henry asks, only now tuning into his surroundings. 

“Well I don’t know about you Hen, but I’m taking my lovely, gorgeous fiancée for lunch and a walk in Hyde Park.” Philip replies, grinning as he thinks about Martha, who he is so utterly in love with, he really can’t believe how lucky is to have her love him, meeting her was the best thing ever to happen to him and he can’t wait to marry her and live the rest of his life by her side. 

“I wish I had somebody to have lunch and go for a walk with, besides David, he’s got terrible table manners.” Henry says in a light tone, earning a laugh from Philip. 

“Oh don’t worry Henry, I’m sure it’ll be your wedding we’re preparing for next, and me telling your girlfriend embarrassing stories about our childhood.” Henry winces slightly when Philip mentions a girlfriend. Nobody but Shaan knows that Henry is gay, and he hadn’t even meant to come out to him, 

It happened one day just after after Arthur was diagnosed, Philip got his deployment letter and Bea started using drugs. Shaan had found Henry in one of the Palace’s living rooms, in the middle of a panic attack. When he had asked what was wrong, Henry had sobbed about everything going wrong, about how his dad had cancer and his mum wasn’t really around now, and Philip was going away and Bea was killing herself with cocaine, and then he ended it all by blurting ‘And I’m fucking gay!’ 

Henry hadn’t expected it, but Shaan hugged him and told him it’s okay, that he could find support groups and such for young queer people, that Henry could join. He told him that despite what Queen Mary may say, being gay is not a bad, dirty or perverse thing and Henry should never have to hid who he is. Shaan promised to support him if he decided to come out but also told him that there was no pressure for Henry to come out, that he needed to do it when he was ready and no sooner, and promised to support him whenever he decides to come out. 

Henry was beyond grateful, and told Shaan he wasn’t ready to come out yet, which of course Shaan supported, and then told him he could talk to him about it whenever he wanted, that’s when Henry began to see Shaan as more of a friend, then a staff member or equerry. 

Now walking through the halls with Philip, he wonders if his brother will be as open and accepting, he’s close to their Gran who is as homophobic as it gets, but he’s also been raised by their parents who are two of the most loving and open minded people Henry knows. 

“Pip.” Henry carefully begins. “What if... what if I....” He trails off, losing his courage, realizing he can’t do this. 

“What if you what?” Philip asks. 

“Um, what if I, um, what if I meet you and Martha after your lunch and walk and help you with wedding plans?” Philip looks a bit puzzled but smiles softly at his brother. 

“Mazzy would love that, she wants to spend more time with you and Bea, I’ll text you when we’re done, alright?” Henry smiles and nods, and stops walking by Philip’s side then, watching his brother go to meet the love of his life, wondering if _he_ will ever get to be that happy.

In the end, the first person in the family that Henry comes out to, is Bea, about a year after their dad got the all clear. That week had been the same week Bea went to rehab for three months. It was tough for Henry, not having Bea around for so long, there’s never been a day in his life where Bea isn’t around somewhere, but he was able to call her once every week for 15 minutes, and visit her once a month with Philip and his parents. Bea really thrived in rehab and it helped her beat her addiction, now she attends weekly NA meetings, as well as weekly therapy and has quit drinking too, Henry is so proud of her and so happy to have his big sister back. 

When Henry comes out to Bea, they are sitting in the music room looking at the photos in OK! Magazine of Martha and Philip’s engagement photoshoot, that took place last week. The photos are gorgeous, and Philip and Martha look so happy and so in love.

“Philip looks so much like dad here.” Bea softly says, tapping a photo of Philip with his eyes closed, smiling and his arms around Martha, while she leans into his chest, also smiling and has a hand on his cheek (clever angle to show off the ring). 

“Didn’t mum and dad take a similar engagement picture?” Henry asks, trying to picture his parent’s engagement photos, even though he could pull them up on google in two seconds. 

“Yeah, Philip said he and Mazzy took inspiration from mum and dad’s photos, which Gran wasn’t happy about of course.” Bea sighs. Henry rolls his eyes. Thankfully over the last year, since their dad got all the clear and Bea recovered from her addiction, Phlip has been far less of an uptight arsehole, has stopped prattling on about family legacy and family duty, and distanced himself from their Gran, who was nothing but a negative influence on him.

“She’s never bloody happy, has she been at you to find a ‘suitable man’ yet?” Henry asks. Never in their lives has Bea shown an interest in a romantic relationship, she’s always been more focused on her family, college, her music, her friends, etc. which is a great annoyance to The Queen, she has set Bea up on dates before, but Bea has sabotaged them all, deliberately. 

“It was one of the first things she said to me this morning, no ‘Good morning’ or ‘How are you feeling?’ or anything, just ‘Beatrice you are 22 years old now, you really need to start thinking about finding a good man, you will be expected to settle down and produce heirs soon you know.’ as if I’m just some fucking baby making machine.” Bea tells him in an irritated tone. 

“Do you think you ever will find someone though?” Henry curiously asks, leaning against his sister. Bea wrinkles her face up and shakes her head. 

“Nu-uh, I don’t ever want to get married or be in a relationship to be honest. You know, I’ve been doing some research lately, and there’s a term for people like me. Aromantic, or Aro for short. Aro people are part of the LGBTQ+ community, and I think on a purely physical level, I’m attracted to men and women, I think I’m aromantic and bisexual.” This really shocks Henry, he always thought Bea just wasn’t someone interested in romance, but she might settle down one day. (not that he cared either way) He had heard of Aromantic people, from Pez, he has friends who are Aromantic, he has lots of friends in the queer community, and he himself is pansexual. 

“Did you just come out to me?” Henry asks in a surprised tone. 

“Huh, guess I did. Don’t tell Gran though, okay? She’ll have a canary.” Bea calmly says, not seeing this as a big deal. Henry nods. 

“Yeah no of course not, but can I tell you something now?” He asks. Bea nods. “I’m gay.” 

“Oh.” Bea says, before putting her arms around her brother and hugging him tightly. “Does this mean we can go to pride together this year?” She hopefully asks. Henry would love nothing more, but he’s not ready to tell his Gran, or his parents or Philip. 

“I would love to Bea but I’m not ready to come out to the others yet, Gran has told me before that if I’m gay I can’t come out and that she can find a suitable wife for me and pay her off, I don’t want to have to hear that again.” Henry quietly says. 

“Oh my god what a fucking bitch!” Bea exclaims, tightening her hold on Henry. “Don’t worry baby brother, I won’t let her do that to you, if it comes to it we can go live in disgrace together, the two disowned, disinherited queer Royals, it will be a grand old time!” Henry laughs and leans his head against Bea’s shoulder. 

“Thanks Bea, love you.” Bea smiles and presses a kiss to his head. 

“Love you too baby brother.” 

Over the next few years Henry often thinks about when he’ll come out to his family, and how, he thinks of many different ways and scenarios in which it could happen, but he certainly never imagined it happening by having his scandalous sexy and romantic emails with Alex Claremont-Diaz (Now the First Son Of The United States) leaked for the world to see and read. He never expected to find himself hold up in the Kensington Palace music room with Bea and Philip, hugging him and comforting him and promising him it’s okay and that they’ll protect him for their Gran and anything she has to say. 

But that’s exactly what happens.

About an hour into the siblings camp-out/hide-out in the music room, there’s a knock on the door. 

“Go away Gran!” Phlip calls in a calm tone.

“Get fucked!” Bea adds, earning a pointed look from Phlip. 

“Bea for fuck’s sake she could literally have you killed for saying that!” Philip hisses. Bea shrugs. 

“Philip I have no fucks left to give.”

“It’s me.” Their dad’s voice calls in. “Am I allowed to come in? Is this a Fox family hide away from Mary, or a Mountchristen-Windsor family hide away from Mary?” The siblings relax and after a nod from Henry that lets her know it’s okay, Bea gets up and opens the door to let their dad in. 

“You’ve been hiding from her for over 30 years now dad, got any tips?” Bea asks. 

“Don’t show your fear, she can smell fear, and don’t look her in the eyes or you’ll turn to stone.” Arthur replies in a serious and dramatic tone.

“I’m surprised you haven’t played a Greek Hero or a Greek God, yet dad.” Henry smiles, as Arthur hugs Bea and kisses her on the forehead. 

“Oh I’ve been offered those kinds of roles before, but the contracts were always too long, I would miss out on too much with you three and wouldn’t be able to see your mum very much either.” Arthur replies, smiling fondly at his 3 children. 

“Speaking of mum, where is she?” Philip asks. 

“Talking to your Gran, or at least trying to, Mary is not pleased that Shaan and his fiancée have let you and Alex talk, Henry, and she’s not happy that he’s coming here, either.” Arthur tells them, giving his son a worried look. 

“Oh Pip, I’ve just remembered I’ve got that jacket Martha wanted to borrow, come with me and get it now before I forget to give it to you to take back to Anmer for her.” Bea says, coming up with an excuse to give Henry and their dad some privacy so they can talk. 

“What? Martha didn’t ask to borrow a jacket from you ,you’re totally different sizes.” Philip asks in a confused tone, not realizeing what Bea is trying to do. Bea glares at her brother and walks over to the couch he’s sat on, to grab his arm. 

“Yes she did, this jacket is one size fits all, come on.” Bea firmly says, dragging her brother from the room. 

“So.” Arthur says, meeting Henry’s gaze, when Philip and Bea leave. “How are you coping, H?” Henry bites his lip, knowing that this is it, this is when he learns if his dad is going to support him or not. 

“I... I don’t really know. Mad, upset that it happened this way, upset at how Gran is reacting and that my privacy was invaded, mad that Alex’s privacy was invaded, scared at how everyone will react.” Henry quietly says, as Arthur sits down next to him on the couch. 

“I take it Bea and Philip reacted well?” He softly asks. Henry nods. 

“Yeah, Bea has known for years now and she didn’t make a dig fuss out of it when I told her, and Philip was really accepting, which I honestly didn’t really expect, seeing as how he use to be so close to Gran.” Henry says. 

“Philip came close to turning out like your Gran, I’m afraid that when I was sick your mother and I weren’t the best parents we could’ve been, you may technically be adults now, but you’re still my kids, my babies, and your mum’s, you needed us and we weren’t there and I’m sorry for that, your mum is too, she’ll be over to talk to you soon, too.” Arthur gently explains. 

“You could’ve been dying dad, and mum’s always struggled with her mental health.” Henry replies in a teary tone. 

“I know H, but it’s still our responsibility and duty as your mum and dad to always be here for you and always take care of you, no matter what, that’s what being a parent is, but we can talk more about all that later.” Henry nods and then looks up at his father, with tears in his eyes. 

“I’m gay.” Henry says in a tight tone. Arthur smiles softly and squeezes his son’s hand. 

“I know.” 

“And I’m in love with a man, with Alexander Claremont-Diaz, to be exact.” 

“Yeah that’s pretty apparent from those emails that were leaked. Can I ask you one thing, H?” Arthur quietly asks. Henry nods. “Are you happy? Does Alex make you happy, does he treat you right?” Henry nods again. 

“Yeah, yes, I am and he does, dad he’s amazing and I love him so much it hurts, he’s the best thing ever to happen to me and I’ve never been as happy as I’ve been since I met him and fell in love with him.” He says in a breathy tone, as he wipes at his tears. 

“Can I meet him?” Arthur asks, surprising Henry.

“Y-yeah, I-I’d love that.” He agrees. Just then Henry and Arthur hear voices outside the room, one in specific, Alex frantically asking where Henry is. 

Henry gets up and opens the door to the music room, to find Alex standing right by the door, with Bea, Philip and Catherine in front of him, and Zahra and Shaan just behind him, holding hands, looking simultaneously very happy and very stressed. 

“Alex.” Henry softly says, his heart lifting at the sight of his boyfriend. Alex turns to look at him, and smiles widely before pulling him into a hug. 

“Hi.” Alex quietly says, resting his head on Henry’s shoulder. “I love you.” Henry kisses his cheek. 

“I love you too.” They then pull apart, but keep ahold of each other’s hands, just as Arthur slips out past Henry and takes his usual spot by Catherine’s side, his hand in hers. 

“Oh!” Henry says, almost completely forgetting that his parents have never met Alex. “Alex, this is my dad, Arthur and my mum, Catherine. Mum, dad, this Alex, my boyfriend.” Catherine and Arthur smile warmly at Alex, and Catherine steps forward and pulls him into a hug. 

“It’s so good to finally meet you.” She softly says. “My Bea has told me so much about you and everything you’ve done for my Henry, thank you.” 

“It’s good to meet you too, you don't have to thank me for anything, I love Henry and would do anything for him, uh... M’am.” Alex says, adding on ‘M’am’ at the end, remembering that Catherine is a Princess and he probably shouldn’t be as informal with her as he is with Bea and Henry. 

“Oh don’t be silly, call me Cat, or better yet call me mum.” Catherine insists. 

“Ah so _you’re_ the one who Bea is always on FaceTime with!” Arthur exclaims, recognizing Alex’s face and voice. “It’s good to meet you, and don’t you dare call me Sir, just call me Arthur.” He holds out a hand for Alex to shake. Alex grins and shakes his hand. 

“Can’t I call you dad?” He teases.

“Did Oscar and Ellen tell _you_ to call them mum and dad?” Bea quietly asks Henry, while Alex, Catherine and Arthur talk.

“Yes actually, and Leo, Oscar says I’m his favorite kid-in-law after Nora.” Henry proudly says. No one will ever be as great in Oscar’s eyes, as Nora is, but Henry’s proud to be a close second. 

“Were we this soppy when we met each other’s parents?” Zahara quietly asks Shaan, who smiles and shakes his head. 

“What Zahra Bankston soppy? I’d sooner believe Queen Mary isn’t a raging homophobe.” He replies, earning a smirk from Zahra. 

“Do you think _we’re_ going to have to get her approval to get married?” She asks. 

“If she thinks she can stop me from marrying you, she’ll be down an equerry, I’ll be a house-husband, cook and clean and raise the kids.” Shaan lightly replies. 

“It’s cute that you think you can cook.” Zahra replies, patting him on the chest, before turning to Alex. 

“Come on Prince Charming, you’ve got a meeting with The Queen in 20 minutes, you need to get ready.” 

20 minutes later they’ll are sat in the designated meeting room, waiting for Queen Mary. Alex is on one side of Henry, holding his hand tightly, while Bea is on his other side. Philip is sitting across from Henry giving him an encouraging smile, while Arthur and Catherine are on either side of Philip, talking quietly. A few seats away from Henry, Alex and Bea, are Shaan and Zahra, also talking quietly. 

10 minutes after they’ve all gathered in the meeting room, Queen Mary glides in wearing slate-gray separates and a stony expression. Her gray bob is arranged with razor precession around the edges of her face. Alex has seen pictures of her before, but he never felt as anxious then as he does now, of course when he saw her photo, he wasn’t about to possibly be the victim of homophobia on her part, now he is. 

The Queen spends at least 5 minutes pouring herself a cup of tea (Alex is surprised she doesn’t have servants to do that for her.) before speaking.

Then she rambles on about photoshop for some unknown reason, for a few minutes, before finally getting to her point and suggesting they claim that whoever leaked these emails photoshopped them, though how that would work Alex has no idea, does she not realize not everyone is as technologically ignorant as she is? 

Henry of course immediately shoots down this idea, telling her that his love for Alex is real and he’s not going to hide it. When The Queen starts talking about how she told Henry if he were ‘drawn in _unnatural_ directions’ appropriate measures could be taken, it takes everything in him not to scream at her that nothing about Henry is unnatural. 

There is more back and forth (mostly between Mary and Henry) about how Henry and Alex’s relationship will tarnish the Crown’s image and how the public won’t stand for it, will view it as ‘Perverse’ and many, many more awful things. 

It’s only when Bea interrupts them, by taking Shaan’s tablet and showing them a newspaper report from the BBC, a video, that the arguing stops. The sound is off but they can read the text scrolling along the bottom of the screen.

_**WORLD-WIDE SUPPORT POURS IN FOR PRINCE HENRY AND FIRST SON OF U.S.** _

And there are images, so many wonderful images that show just how wrong Queen Mary is. 

A rally in New York outside the Beckman, decked out in rainbows, with waving signs that say things like: **_FIRST SON OF OUR HEARTS_**. A hasty mural on a wall in Mexico City of Alex’s face in blue, purple, and pink, a crown on his head. A crowd of teenagers in front of The White House, wearing homemade T-shirts that all say the same thing in crooked Sharpie letters, a phrase Alex and Henry recognize from one of their emails.

**_HISTORY, HUH?_ **

But of course, it’s not enough for Queen Mary.

“No.” She curtly says. “No this only represents the side of the people who agree with these perverse actions. I cannot allow it Henry, I cannot allow you to have any further contact with this boy, you will wash your hands of him and we will find you a suitable young woman to settle down with and produce heirs, do your duty as a Prince.” And then, the last person anyone was expecting to speak up, does.

“Enough!” Roars Arthur, standing up from his seat and glaring at Queen Mary, who has gone still with shock. “ _Your Majesty._ I have been putting up with you treating me like shit since the day I met Cat, I can take you talking shit about me and calling me a lowly commonly actor, I can tolerate you thinking your daughter could have done better, but I will not tolerate you abusing my children like this. You’ve got away with too much, first you manipulated and twisted Philip into believing that serving his country and producing heirs is the only thing he is valuable for, then you shame and bully Bea for an illness, an addiction, she did not choose, but that she did choose to fight and overcome, like the brave, brave person she is. 

And now you’re trying to force my Henry into a life of misery and lies? Being gay is not perverse, it’s not the 1930s anymore, LGBTQ+ people are just that, people, who happen to be attracted to the same sex, or two or more, or non, or who happen to be born in the wrong body. 

Henry is a wonderful young man and I am so _, so_ proud of him. The very least he deserves is happiness, and he clearly has found that with Alex. So you can try and forbid this all you want, but I won’t stand for it. I will take you down myself if I have to, I will go the papers and I will tell them how you, who is supposedly so pro-life, tried to force Cat into getting an abortion when she was pregnant with Philip, I will tell them how you shamed Bea at 13 for wearing shorts, and told her it would be her fault if she was attacked. I will expose you for the evil, nasty woman you are and you will be forced to abdicate out of shame, then my brilliant wife can take the throne and restore honor and justice to this country.” Before anyone can speak after Arthur’s speech, Catherine stands up by her husband’s side, and begins to speak. 

“And I will bring my concerns about you to parliament, mum. I do think Labour is rather finished with the old guard. I wonder, if I were to mention those meetings you keep forgetting about, or the names of countries you can’t quite keep straight, if they might decide that forty-seven years is perhaps enough years for the people of Britain to expect you to serve?” 

There is a tremor in The Queen’s hands, but her jaw is steely. The room is deadly silent.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I, mum? Would you like to find out? They’re not props of a legacy, mum, they’re my _children_ , my _babies,_ and I swear on my life, I will take you off the throne before I let them feel the things you made me feel.” 

The Queen looks over at Alex and Henry, and Alex sees it in her eyes at last: She’s afraid of them. She’s afraid of the threat they pose to the perfect Faberge veneer she’s spent her whole life maintaining. They _terrify_ her. 

And Catherine is not backing down. 

“Well.” Queen Mary says. “I suppose you don’t leave me much choice, do you?” 

“Oh you have a choice mum.” Catherine says. “You’ve always had a choice. Perhaps today you’ll make the right one.”

Not long later they’re all standing in the corridor just outside the meeting room, trying to process what just happened. 

“Well.” Arthur breaks the silence. “I don’t know about you lot but I need some fresh air and good food, Bea, Cat, boys, what do you say to a walk in Hyde Park and then lunch at a restaurant of your choice? My treat, and I’d like to get to know you better, Alex.” 

“I’d like that too.” Alex agrees, leaning against Henry, his arm around his waist. 

“Pip you should call Mazzy and ask her to join us!” Bea suggests. “A family outing!” Philip smiles shyly and says 

“Actually Martha’s a bit busy at the moment, she’s visiting a friend, but we do have something to share with you and Martha has given me permission to tell you without her here.” He says. Philip reaches into his back pocket, pulls out a piece of laminated paper, unfolds it and holds it out in front of him for everyone to see. Catherine’s hand flies to her mouth in shock, but Alex can’t understand what it is, to him it just looks like a bunch of blurry black and white shapes. 

“What? What it is?” Bea eagerly asks, furrowing her brow while she studies the paper. 

“This.” Philip proudly says. “Is your nephew, Bea. Martha’s pregnant.” Henry’s jaw drops and Bea squeals in delight before flinging herself into Philip’s arms and hugging him tightly. 

“I’m going to be an aunty?!” She asks in a high-pitched tone of excitement. Philip laughs and nods. 

“Yes, in about 6 months.” 

“Well.” Arthur says, recovering from the shock. “That gives us even more reason to celebrate! Come on, while we walk I want to hear all about how Martha is doing.” 

2 years later, Alex finds himself back in Kensington Palace, sitting across from Catherine and Arthur, in one of the living rooms, with a very important question to ask them. 

“So I know usually I’m pretty good with words and expressing myself and stuff, but right now I’m absolutely terrified so I’m not going to dress this up, I’m just going to tell you and ask you outright. 

I love Henry with all my heart, he is the best thing in my life, and I’m going to propose to him next week, on his birthday, and I was hoping, Cat, Arthur, that you would give me your blessing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading!  
> Just want to quickly say that I know the scene in which Henry meets Alex for the first time and feels attracted to him, may be kind of cliché, but I don't really know anything about love and romance, I don't read or watch the genre, and I'm pretty sure I'm demiromantic myself, I've never been in love with someone in 21 years of life, I've been kind of attracted to people (I'm grayasexual) and thought women and agender people are gorgeous and beautiful, but I've never dated or been in love, so I apologize if that scene was a bit shitty, but as I said, I just legit have no experience in love and romance.


End file.
